Dispensing chemical compounds for providing scent or fragrance are often used in close quarters, rooms or spaces occupied by humans, in which unpleasant odors may linger and affect the scene if no measures are taken to counter their presence. Special attention is made to cars in which conditions tend to promote the development of unpleasant smell unless treatment is provided. The actual dispensation of the scent compounds can be achieved by spraying, manual or controlled, and also by passive diffusion from open receptacles. In active dispensation, the scent bearing compounds are to be atomized and ejected to the ambient atmosphere. The atomization and ejection are typically powered by ultrasonic energy implementable by piezoelectric actuators, and the droplets produced by the atomization process are ejected through a porous membrane that can allow through droplets of certain size and below. Other nuances of the atomizing scent dispensing system are available. In addition, non atomizing scent dispensing systems are available, for example the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,377,493 employs a vacuum inducing mechanism (such as a Venturi tube) to disperse molecules from a liquid surface of a container to the ambient air, spraying in such a case being driven by a high pressure air stream.